Vulcan's Forest
by Wolflove9
Summary: What happens when a wolf is nearly killed, and infused with ender essence? Quite a few things. Follow Steve, Vulcan the wolf, and any new O.C.s I get in a journey they will NEVER forget.
1. The Hunt for a Beginning

**Big shout out to abbster2606, she's a good friend! Enjoy, and I'm excepting O.C.s!**

Vulcan's P.O.V.

He could feel it in his bones. This was going to be a good hunt. Food had become scarce ever since he had be separated from the pack. His vision blurred momentarily as he felt tears welling up. He growled and squeezed his eyes to clear the salty liquid. He couldn't afford to get distracted now, not when he was so close to getting the chicken. He crouched and sniffed, just to make sure the chicken hadn't moved. He decided to go now, it was time to pounce, once he was sure the bird wasn't going anywhere. He jumped, enjoying the thrill momentarily until he hit the bird right between the eyes with his paw, slashing through the flesh and bone.'That was easier than I thought' he mentally said . He walked off with it in his mouth and went back to the pile of leaves he called home, he was quite happily eating away, until he realized how lonely he actually was in the snowy forest. He heard a grunt and saw a pig to his left. He got up to approach it, but the pig just ran away. He sighed and layed back down. He then thought 'I wish I could see another of my kind, I have never approached one in my lifetime, besides my mother and siblings who ran away because those dastardly Skeleton Archers attacking the forest. By Notch, he hated those creatures. Any time one was in sight he attacked it without mercy, by instinct, feeling the hatred that had been hammered into him so long ago, years even. The last time he saw even a canine was about eleven months ago, for a sparking instant with a human who resembled a chewbacca sort of thing. The canine had a bright orange collar and great teeth, fit for a predator. He wondered if the legends were true, if wolves really used to team with the two-legged creatures he knew nothing about. He pondered the subject and wondered if he could fight alongside the habitat destroying creatures. He decided it was late and cuddled on the leaves, he dreamt about the subject. But tonight, he forgot to check for mobs, and he heard that familiar hisssssssssssssss. He had a millisecond to think about the suicidal creature until it exploded and he blacked out.

Steve's P.O.V.

Steve couldn't wait. He had finally found a good village to build his house, and was going into the woods to find wood. Heck, maybe even some cobblestone! He was trekking to the nearest tree when he heard a familiar groan and he turned to face the zombie. He forgot, they could stay alive under the shade of trees. He sliced it down easily with his stone sword. He was going to have to mine soon, he would need an iron sword, for he knew there were tons of zombies in villages at night. They would mercilessly take villagers down, one by one, even every single child and priest. It was sad, but this was why they let him stay. He was to be a guard. They didn't have the supplies for an iron golem, so they were paying him a diamond every 7 days, and the gave him 5 steak daily. He thought, 'In two weeks, I'm gonna have a shiny new diamond sword!' He already had been working for 6 days, tomorrow he would receive his first diamond. He had never seen one in real life, only in the library's books. He came from a poor family he had an iron sword once, then it broke. He thought that they looked very beautiful, though, and couldn't wait until tomorrow! That cyan blade in his mind helped him every night, to get through the fights and his tiredness. He decided that it was time to mine tomorrow though, he would feel safer if he had some iron armour on his back, just for good measure. He headed home with his wood and went to his bed which was located in the church, he still hadn't had a home. He would need his rest tonight.

Notch's P.O.V.

"So explained to me what happened," Notch said in a tired voice. "Well," Jeb said," It appears a strange occurrence has happened. In the North Forest woods, a creeper blew up an enderman and a wolf. The wolf survived, but barely. He may not make it even now. But he has been infused with the Essence of Ender, and we think he may…...develop….some, uh, weird attributes." " Like what?" Notch growled. " Teleporting, anger when you look him in the eyes, you know, the usual ender stuff." "We'll observe for now. Tell me if it gets…..destructive" Notch declared.


	2. Discovery of Darkness

**Really long chapter...but for those 5 people who have looked at my story, please review, and keep reading! To keep you interested, I am posting another chapter RIGHT NOW! HAPPY?! Sorry! :D Lost my temper, calm down Wolfy! Any way, as always, shout out to abbster2606, my fellow writer! This is not all me! We have clashed on the plot at times, but she is my #1 story writer and has a great imagination! Anyway, Chapter 3 coming right up!**

Chapter 2 - Discovery of Darkness

Vulcans P.O.V

"Growl" the wolf said. He looked into the water to see how he looked, was he okay? He saw a purple glow and backed up very fast. He wondered it if it was a new hostile mob. 'That's all I need' he thought. He decided to look into the water again, this time he barked, the glowing-eyed figure barked simultaneously. He then growled, the figure let out a growl at the same time. He was puzzled. He hopped in the shallow water. He barked, but all that was released were bubbles. He walked out of the water still confused. He then approached a zombie that then walked away at the sight of the wolf. 'That was an odd sight to see in this forest' he thought puzzled. He then looked at still water and still saw the same beast. He then went to seven different water sources. The same beast was still in the water! Then he looked at some shiny iron ore that was slightly bulged into the side of a towering cliff. The supernatural figure looked at him, no, through him. He thought 'Do I really look like this'? He shook his head back and forth, checked his eyesight and, made sure he was not sick. He walked to the top of a hill and saw a horse, it was his only friend. The horse was named Equus. He was pure black. Vulcan ran up to the large mammal and then called " Equus, I am here, It's me Vulcan." The horse turned around and said "Hey Vulcan, wow, you look ,like, like, like an Enderman. It freaks me out!", the wolf was startled, "How do you suggest that this happened?", Vulcan replied, "I honestly I don't know, I, I." The wolf dashed away, the horse followed him into the ominous dark plains towards a beaming light. Dangers lurked among the two mammals as the darted through the plains and jumped at every sound. Even when a cow mooed the two shrieked. Vulcan decided to keep heading to the light, even ignoring any Skeleton Archers. An arrow hit Equus right in the neck. Vulcan then ran away, knowing the horse was long dead by now.

Steve's P.O.V

He was on guard duty when he heard a horse cry out. He tensed up, and thought, is it a warrior with a horse? No, that was a cry of pain. He went to check it out. He found a black horse dead with an arrow in his neck. It was a sloppily made arrow, and he could tell it was a skeleton. He thought about it then came up with the scenario. A wild horse walking along the forest trail, and skelly stepped out and shot it. It would have been dead in seconds. He walked back to the town to finish guard duty. He went to the head pastor's house in the village and took his five steak `but more importantly, his diamond! He states, " Thank you, this is the first diamond I have seen since I was first spawned." The pastor replied," You are very welcome", the pastor nodded, left the church and retreated home. 'Wow', thought Steve. As he was walking back to his brand new two-story cobblestone house but he caught a flash of purple in the corner of his eye, he thought aloud " Enderman die in the warm rays of the sun, I must be seeing things." Steve now had an iron sword, hat and, chestplate. He felt he was a better guard now, what's a guard without his armour? Then Steve crawled into bed for a nap while some sand was cooking in a furnace, he needed windows badly, the room was dark upstairs, only two torches per floor. Coal. Another thing he would have to mine for. He decided to get six sand so he could have paines. Then as Steve almost drifted back to sleep he once again saw the purple glow in the corner of his eyes. He was a little scared and held his iron sword closer as he fell asleep. He decided his mind was playing tricks on him. He slowly fell into a deep sleep that would regain his strength.

Vulcan's P.O.V.

He looked at his quivering reflection. His light gray fur had changed to a midnight black and his black eyes had turned purple. His teeth were a bit sharper and on his back were two small nubs on his shoulder blades. They got a little bigger everyday, for he had been this way for 3 days. He had no idea what they were. It scared him a little, but there wasn't anything. But the most foreign thing about his transformation was his abilities. He could teleport. He found that out yesterday. A zombie approached him and he tried to run away, but instead ended up somewhere a few hundred blocks away. In, like, 3 seconds. Then, when a cow looked at him in the eye once, he was instantly filled with rage and killed the animal without hesitation. At least he got a good meal. He hated it. He hit the water with his paw, rippling the pond and ruining the reflection. He wondered how this happened. He started to walk away when he saw something he had only heard of in legend. It was- it was. It was a village.

Notch's P.O.V.

Notch thought about the ender-wolf. He still had no idea what he would do with it. He closed his eyes and imagined the immense lag it would cause. The death and destruction. He had to call on someone he had only called on once before. These really were desperate times…..almost as desperate as the time the Ender dragon had been created. He remembered the countless heroes that had fallen prey to the dragon's claws, teeth, and overall aura. He opened his eyes and got his obsidian. He would need the help of his brother, the Lord of the Nether.

Steve's P.O.V.

Steve walked around after dawn, the glass was almost ready. "Wait…just a second… done," Steve said with delight, " That glass took three days to cook. Well, I better make that paine." On the bright side he would get a shiny new diamond sword in five nights. Steve made the paines and then broke some of his cobblestone walls and placed glass there instead of holes. "There," he said to himself, "All finished". Steve had two emeralds, for he found them in the local mine. He thought Why don't I go around and see what others have to offer? Steve went downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him and went outside. He went up to a farmer, his next door neighbor named Bos. "Bos, what can I get for two emeralds?" Steve asked. Bos said, " 14 raw chicken." Steve shook his head no without hesitation and walked away. Then he went to a priest named Vigor. He offered two ingots of gold, Steve knew he could do better than that because Vigor was normally cheap, he was cheap this time as well. He was almost going to head home but he approached a small child who said, "Sir, I will give you the offer of the century, you give me your two emeralds and iron sword and I will forge sharpness three onto it." Steve was very excited, he never had anything enchanted. He replied, "Very well child, here are my emeralds and my iron sword." Ten minutes later the farmer's son returned and said, "Here you go sir!" Steve nodded, gave thank yous, and headed to his guarding post. He grabbed a bow there. He thought 'Killing the hostile mobs will sure be easy tonight'. He went to a zombie, and with a metallic *SHING*, it died. Twenty kills later he felt great. He grabbed his bow, aimed for a creeper and, fire! That split second that he let go his saw the same purple light in the corner of his eyes. He missed because he jerked with surprise! The creeper approached him and nearly blew up before he sliced its head of with a little difficulty. He put the gunpowder into the bin provided and went to investigate the light. He looked back guiltily at the village looked once more before giving up the search.

**A.N. For anyone who has read the Miner's Destiny, I'll be doing the questions! And if you haven't read it, please do, and the questions are where you ask my characters questions. Sorry, sorry! Got sidetracked, Chapter 3 is coming in T minus, like, 3 minutes!**


	3. Teleportation of Ending

**Sorry this chapter's a lot shorter! Anyway, if you read this, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, ANYONE! I'm desperate :'( Anyway, enjoy, and I'm waiting for those reviews! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! Anyway, without out further ado, and without bipolar moods swings, my shout out to fellow writer abbster2606 and the story!**

Vulcan's P.O.V.

He was getting used to this whole teleporting thing. He wasn't very good at it yet, but it could be useful. The nubs on his shoulder blades had grown out to be longer, and there was a little membrane. He still couldn't tell what it was though. He had gotten used to the extra weight on his shoulders, and now he didn't stumble under the sheer weight of the unidentified things. But he wasn't worried about that now, he still had to make a decision. To go to the village or not to go? Surely the villagers would FREAK OUT if they saw him. But what if there was one person…...no. There was no way. It upset him to know he was a horrid beast, or at least looked like one. Then he felt the pain. It was like no pain he had ever known. The pain in his shoulder blades was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt like hours upon hours it went on, but the natural lapse of time was a few minutes. Before he blacked out he got a glimpse of what was going. It was clear. He, who was a regular wolf less than a week ago, was now growing wings. He blinked in utter confusion, and everything was clouded by the red blotches of pain, then the relief of darkness. He had finally passed out from the agony.

Notch's P.O.V.

"WIll he make it?" Notch asked his dark brother. " He'll make it. It will be painful, but he will make it." Herobrine said, his eyes glowing a little brighter at the mention of the new creature. Notch sighed with relief. " The wings will grow in properly, so do not worry. But I'm still curious as to why you called me to the Aether, you know I hate the lightness of it all. You could have been able to tell his state without me." Herobrine growled. "I need you to do something I can't. I need you to find him a- a-." Notch paused, " I need you to find him an owner." Herobrine's eyes glowed bright with anger at such a frivolous task then realized just how difficult this was going to be. His eyes dimmed and he sighed. "Very well. I have someone in mind."

Steve's P.O.V.

The night he investigated the light he gave up in a few minutes. He had a job to do, and he was counting on those diamonds. Speaking of diamonds, he was on his way to get his second one. When he got there, the head priest looked a little upset, but as he got closer, the man's face brightened. He was given his steak and diamond, but before leaving, he asked the holy man what was wrong. " Notch just doesn't seem happy about something but I'm not getting a sign of what," the priest said. " Oh well, I wish I could help," Steve offered. The priest smiled and shook his head. Steve walked to the blacksmith with an air of excitement. The blacksmith said gruffly when he got there, " Eh? Finally got the supplies? Tell you what, I enjoy working with diamond so much, I'll make your blade for free if you give me a stick to make it with. Steve was overjoyed and handed over the supplies. " It'll be a bit, it's diamond, yeh know." the man spoke to him after Steve just sat there. Steve jumped up and walked away, hoping to occupy himself for a bit. He saw Bos and called over. Steve had three emeralds and offered one to Bos for his 14 chickens and some wheat. Bos muttered, "Fine Mr. Cheapo!" Steve laughed and was glad he had finally gotten a good trade out of Bos. He wanted to go see if Vigor had a trade, but he knew Vigor was really cheap, and getting Bos to change his trade was hard enough. He decided to rest for tonight. But he was too excited and went to check on his soon to be sword. The blacksmith, named Faber, was almost done. Faber told him to wait outside. About 20 minutes later, Faber walked out. Steve gasped and looked at the beautiful blade. He took it in his hands and thanked Faber. He walked home and practiced a few swings. It wasn't too heavy, and it sure was sharp. He killed a stray zombie in the forest with one little nick on it's neck. He decided to stay and practice a little. He was slashing down yet another hostile mob when a very heavy, and alive weight fell on him.

**Nothing to say except REVIEW! Please? REVIEW OR MAY THE TITANS CURSE YOU UNENDING! Any way, bye, and chack back later for more chapters!**


	4. Meeting of the MInds

**Okay, to whoever read through what I have so far, you rock! Leave me a review and you will rock even more! Anyway, this post is for you, so read and review, umm...viewer!**

Herobrine's P.O.V.

So, the human has a good blade, thought Herobrine. He knew how he was going to do this now. The human easily slashed down mabs with the apparent show of practice. He was also watching the ender-wolf who was about a hundred blocks from the human. Steve was going to get quite a surprise. Herobrine just hoped Steve wouldn't kill the poor beast.

Vulcan's P.O.V.

He woke up with a start. He did the usual stuff yawning, stretching, and folding his wings better. 'Wait? Wings?' he thought with a startled jolt. He looked behind him and saw the gruesomely beautiful things attached to his back. He spread them out, it felt natural for some reason, and saw they stretched out for fifteen blocks on either side. They were black with a purple membrane and there was a claw to tip out the wing on either side. He flapped them, and realized flying was going to be harder than he thought. He pushed on his wings as hard as he possibly could, and managed to rise a few feet then had to drop from the exhaustion. Then he saw two little dots of light to his right, and he turned quickly, in less than a second. He knew he was stronger and faster now, and could take down almost any mob. As he turned, he saw black for a moment and felt that teleporting sensation, of burning and freezing at the same time. He screamed mentally and felt the teleportation end. He fell on a human, and he heard it shriek. He jumped off of it and snarled at it ready to defend himself until the very end. He was about to attack it mercilessly, but he saw the human hold his blade quivering with fear, it's eyes filled with tears, scared for it's life. This human was not trying to harm him, just defend himself. He stopped snarling but still growled and the human attacked. He jumped away, but he saw the human wasn't attacking him but rather the creeper that had snuck up behind him. As the human slayed it, he looked back at the wolf with surprise, and Vulcan knew why. He was a freaking black ender wolf with wings, for Notch's sake. He started to run, but the human called for him. He thought about the bond that could be, but he thought there was no way, no way! But the human called for him and he stopped and peered through the trees. He realized it was turning night and he could sense a zombie horde was coming. No matter his blade, the human wouldn't make it. He ran forward, leaping, realizing his wings had the strength needed and flew, grabbed the back of the humans shirt in his mouth and soared, feeling the elation. Although the human was screaming, he knew the human was fine. This, this, flying thing was wonderful! He landed on a cliff and dropped the human down, staring at him expectantly. He wondered how the human would react to the last ten minutes he had experienced.

Steve's P.O.V.

The thing that had landed on him jumped off and started snarling. Steve had no idea what was going on! This wolf was black and had purple eyes, and had wings folded against his sleek body. He held his blade out, shaking with fear. Then he saw the creeper. He realized he couldn't just let the poor beast die! He bit his lip, but he saw the creeper get closer. He charged the creeper, the wolf moving to the side, as if he knew what was happening. As he killed the creeper, he looked back and saw a sleek black tail quickly disappear through the forest." Wait, uh, ender, um, wolf!?" Steve called. He saw the fierce yet scared face peer at him through the underbrush. Then, without warning it leaped at him, wings spread wide. He thought it was going to kill him and he screamed and closed his eyes. He felt the back of his shirt lifted, and when he opened his eyes to be at least fifty blocks of the ground. He screamed until his throat hurt. A few minutes later, they landed on a cliff face. The wolf was looking at him. He thought, 'Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill please please please' He was so scared he even said it out loud, " Please don't kill me." Then he heard the voice in his head, " Dumb human, thinks I'm trying to kill him! He was trying to kill me!" Steve looked up with surprise. "You weren't trying to kill me?" 'You can read my thoughts? That's problematic.' So, great this wolf can talk. Steve shook his head and laid back. Problem was, there wasn't anything there. As he fell screaming, the wolf caught him in it's mouth, rolling it's eyes. 'Ugh, you're dumber than I thought. Let's get to lower ground' " Y-yeah. Please!" They landed in a clearing in the forest. He looked at the wolf and asked, " What happened to you anyways?" The wolf looked at him coldly. " So, uh, are you a guy?" 'Yes' "Well, uh, what are we gonna do?" 'I will fly you near your home and we will forget this' The wolf motioned for Steve to get on his back. Steve climbed on and gripped the fur. The wolf took off.

Notch's P.O.V.

" Happy?" Herobrine asked him. " They don't look very happy with each other. It looks like Vulcan's dropping him off to never look back." Notch expressed his doubt. " I can stop that." Herobrine muttered.

**OK, as usual, review, and I will post Chapter 5 as soon as you do! If you don't, I'll post Friday! Not trying to threaten you! I need motivation! :( Post soon**

** -WL9**


	5. A Force Together

**Real quick before you read, YES I KNOW, the dialogue is a little confusing, so here. 'This is Vulcan.' "This is Steve"**

**Ok? OK? OKAY? So, uh don't get confused. So, as usual, read and review! Abbster2606 helped still, but mainly I wrote this one! Don't kill me okay, abbster? Alright I'll leave you alon, go ahead and read, you know you want to!**

Vulcan's P.O.V.

Vulcan's sleek body easily sliced through the air as he was trying to locate the village in which Steve dwelled. The human pleaded sorry for trying to murder Vulcan as the wind blew in their faces. Vulcan thought, No problem, if I were human I would assume that an EnderWolf with wings would try to destroy everything in it's path. Steve nodded and said, "Thank you for accepting my apologies, I was scared that, well, this might be the day I was set by Notch to die, you saved my life. Here is a steak if you want it." The beast wagged its tail rapidly and accepted the steak. Vulcan ate it in a matter of seconds. Steve then continued, "By a chance can you tell my your name"'. The wolf thought, Sorry, but I must keep it concealed. I am a freak of nature. If I give you my name you might innocently tell others my name and then word gets out. Then people want to kill me. It is not that I do not trust you, I just don't trust the others. Steve nodded, the unusual pair stayed silent throughout the rest of the ride. Vulcan dropped Steve off one-hundred blocks away from the village and then disappeared in the shadows of the plains that surrounded him, never to be seen again…or would he?

Herobrine's P.O.V.

"No, no, no! They were supposed to stick together!" Herobrine growled. Notch said, "It's okay, brother. I'm sure you can find someone else." "No one will be able to bond with it! We have to get them together!" Herobrine yelled. "I have an idea," Notch sighed.

Steve's P.O.V.

After he finally made it back, he looked exhausted. He went to bed, and when he woke, he went to get his five steak. The head priest looked to be in pain when he got there. "Are you ok, sir?" Steve asked worryingly. "Shh!" the man said. Steve waited patiently until the man came back to his senses. As the priest got Steve his steaks, he said, "Notch has given me a message." "What?" Steve asked curiously. " It was about you." he said. "What?!" Steve exclaimed. The priest went on and said, "He told me not to ask anything about it, just to relay a message. Here it is ; A beast is not a beast, but a friend. One to cherish and live by and with." The priest looked at him curiously, but didn't ask any questions. "Ok." Steve said and left. He didn't head home, though. He headed to the woods.

Vulcan's P.O.V.

He headed into the forest but not far. He was tired and fell asleep. He woke up to someone shouting, "Wolf, Enderwolf, what ever the Nether your name is!" He knew it was the man with the jeans and cyan colored shirt. He sighed and got up. He was trying to sleep. He found the human and glared at him through the trees. The human slowly turned around, saw him, and screamed and jumped. He laughed a little at how comical it was. "You could have told me you were there!" Steve indignantly said. 'Sorry, it was really funny...' "Please don't do it! Anyway, I'm here now!" 'Why?' " I got a signal from Notch." 'And?' "We're to work together" 'Umm...' "Yeah, I know right." ''I will admit, it is weird, but I see the sense in it.' "You do?" 'Yes' "Good, 'cause I don't." The man said a little jokingly. Vulcan said, or, umm… thought, he wasn't sure yet, 'Well, we had better go to my home area' "Why not my home? It's warmer?"

'There appears to be a line of zombie, skeleton archers, spider, all kinds of hostile mobs stopping you. I do believe this is a sign.' "O.k.," the man sighed. Vulcan crouched so the human could latch onto his back. " The name's Steve, by the way" the man said very openly. 'Well, only out of respect for my new partner I suppose, I will tell you my name. I am Vulcan.'

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll get chapter 6 out as soon as I finish it...it's going to be a late night...**


	6. Exhausting the Resources

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

Notch's P.O.V.

Notch sighed, for he hated to make the man in the cyan shirt and the poor ender-beast have to run- or well, fly away from their homes. He knew the beast didn't have a home, but the human would miss his, for Notch knew they wouldn't go back. He saw the man was equipped with a diamond sword, some iron, something like 16 steaks, and some other random supplies. Hopefully the wolf would care enough to help hunt for the human. He also hoped the creature wouldn't meet his end on the human's diamond sword.

Steve's P.O.V.

"WOOOOO!" Steve yelled with joy. He was having so much fun flying, that he forgot common sense and threw his hands up! The thrill was so fun, but he knew they were making slow time. The mountain was a small dot in the distance, and night time was approaching, they had maybe an hour. 'Were not going to make it flying.' "Ok, so what do you suggest we do?" 'Just hold on and don't let go. Hold on very tight!' " Ok, why-AHHHHHHH!" The rocketed through at the speed of light, Steve felt like he was burning freezing, being torn apart…...and then it stopped. The were in the wolf's cave, and he looked around. "Oh my Notch, that was cool! How did- are you okay?" The wolf was staggering about, looking like he was going to collapse. 'I feel really tired from teleporting both of us, I probably should res-' The wolf cut off as he blacked out and collapsed. Steve had no idea what to do. He checked to see if the wolf was alive, though. The creature was breathing, but barely. Steve sat down next to him, feeling very scared. Then someone walked out of the shadows. Steve shrieked and jumped up ready to fight. In front of him was a somewhat scary figure, with black hair covering his right eye, and his left eye shone with a blue that was bluer that the sky itself. He held a sword easily in his right palm, an iron sword that shone with enchantment that showed a certain solidness to it, surely an unbreaking enchantment. He had a black hoodie with blue ender-ish eyes on the front, dark jeans, and knee high boots. He overall looked kind, but Steve didn't really like being walked up to from behind without a simple 'hey'. He looked at the boy and saw his hands shift from hands to black claws and back to hands. It looked more of a fidgety movement, but the claws looked very sharp and that set Steve on edge. "Who-who are you?" Steve stuttered. "Well, my name is Blue, Blue Enderman, but if you could kindly lower your sword from the vicinity of my neck , you can call me Blu." the weird boy said. Steve lowered his sword but kept it ready and said, " Why are you here?" The boy kind of shrugged and said, "Dunno, I teleported here for no reason and saw you, and here we are. But I think your friend needs a little help." Steve glanced to his fallen friend and suddenly felt his body freeze. Not that the wolf was any worse, but he literally was frozen he couldn't move. "I'm sorry, but you'd probably attack me if I let you run loose behind my back," Blu said apologetically. The ender-boy walked over to the wolf and made a small slit in his hand and the wolf's shoulder. Steve struggled against the bind, but to no avail. Blu let a drop of his blood into the wolf then his wound healed in a matter of seconds. The wolf stirred seemed to fall from a painful black-out to a peaceful rest. The wound on the wolf shoulder closed, much faster than normal, but still much slower than Blu's.

Vulcan's P.O.V.

The human clung to him as he teleported to his cave. When he landed he felt so weak, so weak that he stumbled and said something he didn't remember, but the last word echoed around in him, getting louder, rest, rest, Rest, REST! It finally stopped and he opened his eyes. He was in a place with tons of black pillars, all with a healer on them. In front of him was a dragon, and it sneered evilly. "Rest. Rest. Rest in peace!" it snarled as it lunged toward him. But a giant drop of a reddish liquid hit the dragon and it dissolved along with the rest of the nightmare. He fell into a dreamless sleep, not seeing anything but black and the occasional flash of purple.

**BTW Copywright of the new character goes to...Datfuqtupponi! Loved your character! Anyway, remember your character could be in here too! PM me with your idea! Also, sorry it's so short, I have a serious headache right now...**

** -WL9**


	7. An Attack Upon the SKy

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! Anyway, sam1235, your OC is the last male. We need some girls! I'm only accepting girl OCs right now because it feels like I'm only using guys. Oh wait, I am! Anyway, read, review, and heres my shout out to abbster2606.**

Steve's P.O.V.

Steve yawned and nearly closed his eyes, but he had to keep them open to watch Blu. Blu was sitting in a corner, seemingly asleep, but Steve didn't trust him, at least not yet. Steve was so tired though. If he could just close his eyes for a second...No! He had to stay awake, but sleep looked so welcoming, he felt himself slip from consciousness. He dreamt of Vulcan, then the scene changed and he found himself in a place filled with floating islands, clouds, and flying pigs. He gasped, and he knew it was the Aether. A man in a brown shirt and a beard flew over. "Am I dead?" Steve asked him seemingly calmly but filled with fear. The man chuckled and said, "No Steve, you aren't dead." The fact that the man knew his name sent shivers down his spine. Then he looked closer at the man and realized who he was. "Notch?!" Steve gasped. "Yes you idiot. And I assume you know who I am?" said another man that walked up from the other direction. He looked like Steve, but with glowing white eyes. "Herobrine? Oh my Notch! Sorry, Notch but is he going to kill me?" "You know you can talk to me. I'm not going to kill you. I might be somewhat sadistic to mobs, but I am no more evil than my brother. I still don't see why he got the Aether and I got put in that cursed place." Herobrine muttered. Notch stiffled a laugh, and Herobrine's eyes glowed brighter and he said, "So what, I don't see why I have to hate and be hated by everything light." "Okay, brother, if you're going to pitch a fit you can go back to the castle," Notch mocked. "Shut up! I am over 3,000 years old! I do not 'Pitch a fit'!" Herobrine snapped back angrily, causing Steve to back away a little as the brightness of Herobrine's eyes. Notch sighed and said to Steve, "Sorry, he's been a little ticked off since he was given the Nether. Calm down, brother! Jeez, who holds a grudge for 900 years!" "One who lives in a place filled with dead souls, lava, and unending heat, that's who." Herobrine muttered. "Anyway," Notch continued, " Without further ado, what you came here for. Have you heard of the Ender dragon?" "Yes." Steve said curiously. "Well, the stories of it dying are untrue. It never was slain. This where you come in. You need to go to my brother's realm and get blaze rods for eyes of ender. Return to your world and you will get further instructions there." Notch stated. "Umm, okay. How to get to the, what was it...oh! Nether?" Steve said, while looking very confused. He felt something go in his head and then he saw an obsidian portal with purple in the middle with flint and steel to the side. then everything faded to black, away, away, away until he felt like he was falling and woke up with a jolt on the hard cave floor. Blu was looking at him weird and Vulcan was still asleep. "You okay?" asked Blu. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Then Vulcan stirred and both boys jumped and looked over curiously. Vulcan seemed to struggle a little, but then his eyes fluttered open. He seemed happy to see Steve, but as his eyes fell on Blu, he growled. Steve yelled forcefully, "No, Vulcan!" Vulcan lunged, but hit the wall instead. Blu had teleported a few blocks away. His hands were shifting from hand to ender claw and back again. Blu was going to defend himself, and maybe by accident hurt Vulcan. He didn't know Blu that well, but he knew Vulcan was overreacting. He put himself in between them, and looked Vulcan in the eye, something he had never dared to do before, and said, "Vulcan, stop."

Vulcan's P.O.V.

After the dream, Vulcan rested peacefully. He stirred every once in a while, but never woke, at least not then. But at some point he heard talking, and his eyes fluttered open. He saw Steve and smiled, feeling safe, but then he saw the boy, who looked like he was attacking Steve. "Vulcan, no!" he heard Steve say, but protecting Steve was his priority, and this person was a threat. He growled and pounced on the man, except he ended up on the wall. The boy had teleported a little while away. Vulcan didn't stop to think about, he just got ready to pounce again. Then Steve stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye. He tried to resist but all he felt was that uncontrollable rage building, building until he wanted to tear everything apart.

Notch P.O.V.

"Who is he?" Herobrine asked, watching the boy with the blue aura. "Oh, umm, he's Steve's friend I guess." "I mean where did he come from." Herobrine said more forcefully this time. "Well, I, uh, created him to be Vulcan's new owner…I just don't think Steve is strong enough." Notch confessed. Herobrine's eyes glowed brighter and brighter as he growled. He jumped off, leaving a huge dent in the floor, as he went, and Notch knew his brother would get even.

**Okay, nothing else to add. Except cookies. If you wanna send me cookies I'm fine with that. Lol jk.**

** -WL9**


	8. Multi-Personality Mission

**I'm sorry it took so long ****_and_**** it's so short. I'll post tomorrow! I promise! I didn't have my laptop and I forgot my password to fanfiction and my docs...oops.**

Herobrine's P.O.V.

Herobrine growled. He was going to prove that Steve was strong too. He was watching them, and he froze Blu, who was standing behind Steve looking very scared. He knew Vulcan wouldn't get angry with looking Steve in the eyes normally, so he did a little mind-control, just to make him angry. "Let's see just how strong he is. Can he handle his partner?" Herobrine thought.

Notch's P.O.V.

"Stop him!" Notch said after he heard what Herobrine was going to do. "There isn't anything we can do. Vulcan will probably kill the human." Jeb said. "Blu will have to defend him. The mortal has a name by the way. Steve." Notch sighed out.

Steve's P.O.V.

As Vulcan began growling that sickening growl, Steve froze. What could he do? Kill him? No, not after all the poor wolf had done for him. He shouldn't have looked in Vulcan's eyes. Vulcan couldn't control this. He heard Blu move behind him, ender claws flashing, here, gone, here, gone. Then he saw Blu to his right, but instead of his usual blue attire he was purple. Then another moved to his left. He glanced behind him and saw Blu deep in thought. When he turned around, there were something like fifteen of them. Vulcan finally charged and a clone stepped in front of him. Vulcan dealt a fatal wound and the copy faded into dust. He was so shocked, jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Blu pulled him away from the fight as the clones began to overpower Vulcan. "Don't hurt him!" Steve yelled. As soon as Vulcan was pinned down, the wolf's eyes seemed to dim and he relaxed. The clones bursted into dust and Vulcan shook the stuff off. He seemed shocked and looked so guilty and sad that Steve ran to him and hugged him around the neck. Vulcan was so shocked, he had never felt this love before, for all his parents, although he loved them, cared about was training. Steve felt him struggle momentarily, and was going to let the wolf go, but then the creature relaxed and closed his eyes.

Blu's P.O.V.

As Steve sat there comforting Vulcan, Blu bit his lip. He had to tell them, that he wasn't normal, that he was a creation unlike any other. Notch had created him recently, that Blu was sure of. He felt like he should be in control of Vulcan. But his heart told him no, and Blu didn't feel it was right. He wasn't on the floor hugging the animal, was he? He growled and stopped thinking about it. He was on a mission, no matter how much he hated it.

**And no, Blu isn't bad. So do NOT think that, ok?**

** -WL9**


	9. Forgiveness and a Home

**OMG don't kill me please! ^ I had problems and I'm posting this now! Read and review, and please people, control your anger!**

Steve's P.O.V

It was later in the day, everyone was resting, recovering. Steve sighed and continued to work on the hilt on his new sword. He was making a backup sword, an iron one. The wood was hard to work with, for the stick had to be shortened, carved, and generally frustrating. He was just finishing up when he felt that familiar tone in his head, the sly but kind whisper, 'I'm sorry' Steve looked over at the animal and sighed again. He had told the wolf at least ten times he forgave him, and he said it again, but the wolf laid back down and turned away. Steve wondered how this creature came to be, but he didn't ask. He knew it probably would upset the creature, and that was the last things he wanted to do. He put down the finished sword and rested his head on the stony floor. "Get up everyone," Blu suddenly called. Steve and Vulcan both raised their heads in unison, it was almost comical. Steve got up and brushed the dust off of his clothes while Vulcan stretched and sat up. Steve didn't know what Blu was doing, but he was curious.

Vulcan's P.O.V.

Vulcan felt like guilt was eating him from the inside, slowly chewing away at him. Every time he apologized, Steve forgave him. But he didn't deserve to be forgiven! He had tried to KILL them! Even though it was his ender rage that took over, he should of had enough control to stop himself. He sighed and apologized again. Steve, once again, told him it was fine. The human was working on a sword, this one was silver, unlike the cyan blade he found Steve to prefer. Then, Blu, whom he now trusted...to an extent, got up. He told us all to get up, and we obliged.

He looked around at our cave, and sighed.

Blu's P.O.V.

As soon as I got them up, I announced, after looking around the meager shelter they called home, "We are moving!" Steve looked at me, not really understanding. "We are moving to my place. I don't know how it got there, but I've had it my entire life. Steve, get your stuff ready while I teleport Vulcan there and then I'll come back to get you." Steve thought this was a good plan, and began gathering his equipment. Vulcan stood back, and growled lightly. Blu motioned Vulcan to come over to him, but Vulcan only growled more deeply. Steve looked at Vulcan and said, " He said he doesn't want you to be alone with me. He doesn't completely trust you." Blu sighed and muttered, "Then we go together."

Herobrine's P.O.V.

Herobrine growled loudly and looked on as the duplicates stopped the crazed wolf. He cursed and looked up toward the sky. Notch would have to stop this, or he would. He had no problem ending Blue Enderman.

**I hate everything. I had something like 2 hours of sleep, because I couldn't get comfortable. Too hot, too cold, just right, but my arm isn't comfortable, I need to roll over, etc. Not gonna be a fun Monday. Anyway, enjoy. BTW I wrote Chapter 7-9 by myself! Help abbster! HELP.**

**-WL9**


	10. Fighting Like Siblings

**Ugh, you must all hate me. A really short chapter, and a slow update. Finals are coming up and I have minimal writing time to write! Anyway, abbster2606 is done here and has dumped such a heavy story on me. Don't hate her, she just lost interest. Grr...here it is.**

Blu's P.O.V.

He heard a growl. They were leaving for his shelter tomorrow, so he needed his rest. The rest were sleeping, but he heard the distinct growl and stood up. He thought he knew who it was. "So, Briney, come to pick a fight?" he muttered to himself. He walked to the edge of the cave and jumped off the ledge to the ground fifty blocks below. As he landed he thought to himself about how the boy and his wolf didn't know how powerful he was, and that the mission was something that would win him back his throne. He was peering around while thinking this, then he saw those distinct white eyes. Herobrine thought he was a human-mob hybrid. No, he thought wrong, Blu was much more powerful! Once a creation of evil itself turned all that was blue to purple, and turned his mobs and kingdom from a helpful thing to a cursed place that few ventured to. Then Herobrine rushed him, thinking he could kill him in one swipe of the diamond sword. Blu flicked his iron blade in at the last second and the swift movement absorbed all the energy of Herobrine's strike. They continued the fight until Herobrine asked a question.

Herobrine's P.O.V.

As his blade landed on the iron of the young man's, well, almost a teen's, sword,the boy took it with grace and ease. They clashed swords over and over until Herobrine backed up and said, "How did Notch make you so powerful?!" Blu bit his lip and finally let out the story, " Notch never created me. He's lying to cover me up." Herobrine growled and almost shouted, " What are you then! You're a simple team who has managed to almost overpowered me!" "Is that anyway to speak to your brother?" the boy said teasingly. Herobrine gasped and dropped his sword. "No….how?" Herobrine exclaimed, losing his menacing manner, "Just..how? Why do you look like that? I thought you died when…..when that accursed dragon took over the End."

Steve's P.O.V.

****That day, they never did leave for Blu's house. They rested and headed in to bed early. But later that night, he woke to voices below. One he recognized as Blu, the other was…..was Herobrine?

**Dun dun duuuuun! Anyway, bai, and please review...I've gotten ONE in the past two chapters...pwease? **

**-WL9**


	11. Nice Job

**Yes, it's short. Yes, you must hate me right now. But that's fine, I'll just go cuddle with my cats. Meow.**

Vulcan's P.O.V.

After he found out that they were going to leave the next day, he sharpened his claws on a rock until it was time to eat and settle down for the night. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of his old forest, then it merged into a the tannish color of end stone. The dragon he had seen before leered above him. He literally shook with fear, even though he did not scare easily. The dragon looked at him and pulled his scaly snout into a grin. "So, little Vulcan, are you ready to negotiate?" "W-what?" Vulcan squeaked. "I want to make a deal with you. I wish to take full claims to the End, and I would like your help. So what do you want? Jewels, power, I can grant you anything," the beast steamed out. "I don't want anything you have!" Vulcan defiantly yelled. "Oh? What about your old life?" the dragon uttered. The creature laughed and said, "Sleep on it." Vulcan was falling through black again until he was in his forest. Before him, he saw his entire family. He ran towards them, he ran and ran, but just before he got there, he was shaken awake. "Vulcan! Wake up! Vulcan!" Steve whispered urgently. He twisted around to get on his feet quickly, ready to defend his partner. "Shhh!" Steve shushed with a venomous bite to it. Vulcan crouched down and finally let his haunches rest on the ground. Steve, after putting his finger to his lips once more, pointed down the edge of the cliff, where Vulcan heard sounds of fighting. When he looked, he saw a white light. No, two, but very close to each other. Almost like eyes. But when he looked closer he saw Blu fighting the humanoid that he now saw had glowing white eyes. He was confused beyond belief. He teleported down, trying to land in the woods, but instead was right between them. They were no longer fighting though. The bright eyes were wide with disbelief, looking between Blu and him and almost with comical flourish, said, " What?!"

Herobrine's P.O.V.

Just as Blu told him...that...something else happened. Vulcan fell onto them, and just looked between the two young boys, or seemingly young in Blu's case, wondering what the Nether was going on. "What?!" he exclaimed. Herobrine felt this was very serious, but he could see Vulcan stifling a laugh and his brother hiding a small smile. Herobrine began to grow angry, but he knew his brother was a jokester, and the way he said 'what' was quite comical. He calmed, but pulled himself from under the black mass of fur. The wolf was three or four times the size of a normal wolf, so he was quite heavy. The wolf flapped his wings, rising a few meters, the gliding down a few feet away do Blu could get up. Then from above, Herobrine heard Steve yell sarcastically, "Nice, Vulcan. Good job." They then did a maneuver, it was obvious they had practiced. Steve jumped off the cliff while Vulcan glided and catched him and landed. It took a matter of seconds to complete and Steve experienced no whiplash or anything. Herobrine sighed. He couldn't just send them away. Blu lost his smile and frowned, knowing now was the time they were to find out. "If you don't mind, I'd rather tell them somewhere less...welll somewhere we won't be overheard." Blu muttered.

**UGH. I need to write more, I know. I'll post another chapter before Monday...probably...not. I'll try.**

**-WL9**


	12. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry it's an authors note, but I have finals...bleh. Anyway, I'll have chapter 12 up BY this weekend. Maybe tomorrow night? I'll try! Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for not posting ANYTHING. I also wanted thanks everyone who's read my story. 730+ views? You guys rock! Anyway, love my fans (not in an awkward way...) and I'll post by Saturday!**

**-WL9**


	13. Nether Normal

**Haha! SURPRISE! Yep, that's right. I posted before tonight, tomorrow, or Saturday. And it's a decent sized chapter! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA...okay, read now.**

Steve's P.O.V.

"What?" Steve said with a little humor, but realizing that things were serious now, lost his smile and looked between Blu and Herobrine. Vulcan looked between all of them, then sighed. 'Well, where are we going?' Herobrine looked a little overwhelmed, Blu had a very serious face, Vulcan looked extremely confused, and himself, well, he wasn't far from Vulcan's thoughts. Blu broke the silence and said, "Well, to my place then." "No!" Herobrine blurted, "We go to my fortress in the nether. We won't be found, heard, or seen by anything but zombie pigmen. "Okay!" Steve interrupted. Herobrine sighed at the fact that this was getting complicated, and sent out a blinding orb to all of the group, forcing them to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they were in the nether. "By Notch, it's so hot here!" Steve exclaimed. The air was extremely hot, and Steve could barely breath, because of the warmth and netherrack particles. The other two boys had no trouble breathing, and Vulcan, well his lungs were so efficient at this point, he might as well have not noticed it at all. Steve coughed and tried to speak, but the air was so hot he couldn't. Herobrine spoke with ease, " My castle is much cooler, and it's only a short walk away." Steve nodded and followed, but was dragging his feet. When the castle came into view he gasped, "Woah!" He coughed again, realizing talking was a big mistake. When they got into the castle, it was almost as cool as the overworld, and while he could still smell the netherrack, it didn't bother him anymore.

Vulcan's P.O.V.

As they appeared in the nether, Vulcan smelled netherrack, but for some reason he didn't choke on the rancid particles. He looked over at Steve, who looked like he was suffocating. He was about to say something, but Herobrine had told him the pain wouldn't last long. They arrived at the castle, and stepped in. Vulcan shook the particles out of his fur. Steve looked a little excited now that the two guys were going to tell them what the nether was going on. Then they heard it. The voice of a teenage girl. "What'd I miss?"

Herobrine's P.O.V.

"Nightrix," he muttered under his breath. "Yes?" the girl went on. "It was rhetorical," he growled. "Fine, well then, will you introduce me or will I have to do it?" the girl perked up. "Guys, this is Nightrix," Herobrine sighed. "Nightrix Shadix Starr, thank you very much, I don't just have one name. By the way all of you, if you ever call me by any name other than Nightrix, you will regret it. Anyway, hi! Who are all of you?" she went on. All of the group looked confused and a little overwhelmed. "Who are you again?" Steve said carefully. "Only the single most annoying mortal in all of Minecraftia," Herobrine muttered. Nightrix smiled a bit then looked at the group and said, "Names please? Are you all deaf or just ignoring me?" Herobrine pointed at each of them and said, " That's Blue Enderman, you can call him Blu, that's Steve, and that's Vulcan." Nightrix walked right up to Vulcan, and seeming not to know the danger started feeling his fur and checking out his teeth. Vulcan growled, but she just sighed and said, "Oh, shut up. I'm not gonna hurt you." Vulcan looked surprised and stopped growling. "Well I see you have quite the wolf there." she exclaimed when she was done. Then they all heard a screeching ghast outside and Nightrix lighted up. "Be back! These mobs are so fun to battle!" And with that she dashed outside. The guys all looked at each other. "Told you." Herobrine growled. Steve thought about the girl with the black hair and the fiery look. She looked like she belonged in the nether, not in a bad way though. "How did she get here?" Steve asked. "She found a nether portal and copied it. She's the only one who's ever found me, and she walked right up to me like I was a harmless chicken or something. She's either really brave, or crazy,and I'm leaning toward the latter."

**Yep, she's the awesome yet crazy chick. Anyway, post soon.**

**-WL9**

**P.S. - sam1235 : Patience please!**


End file.
